1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glue sticks and more particularly to a glue stick apparatus which may be securely stowed in a ring binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of ring binders often have a desire to organize and store items associated with the use of the ring binder. To this end, the present applicant has patented a notebook organizer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,736, entitled NOTEBOOK ORGANIZER INCLUDING SLIDABLE ELEMENT, issued Oct. 22, 1991) which generally comprises a base having a substantially flat bottom surface and a border with a plurality of holes therethrough, the holes being adapted for engagement with the rings of a ring binder. The base includes a plurality of partitions dividing the base into a plurality of compartments. There is at least one lid associated with at least one of the compartments, including means for connecting the lid to the base. The lid has a substantially flat upper surface.
The '736 device is an efficient, space-saving means for storing several functional elements. The present invention further enhances the utility of ring binders by eliminating the need for a glue stick to be held separately from the binder.